Tsubaki Kurogane
is a young samurai from the Land of Iron and Mifune's most recent disciple. She is currently an exchange-student in Konohagakure, serving as a member of genin squad, Team 15. Personality Very mature for her age, Tsubaki is a very driven young girl. Disciplined and committed to the task at hand, Tsubaki had adapted a no-nonsense mentality. She has a strong commitment to the traditions and ancient ways of samurai and likewise to honour her teacher's wishes, taking great pride in being one and is open about that. At the same time, this driven nature has led her to be somewhat arrogant and distant to others. While overall very respectful in the way she talks to her superiors, she can be rather condescending to all others. Viewing the shinobi of the modern and peaceful era as sloppy and lacking of commitment, she openly considers her reassignment as a member of a shinobi team as temporary and purely an obligation. However, upon seeing how committed her new team was to protecting the each other, Tsubaki began to respect what Konohagakure has to offer in soldiers. Despite her normal attitude, Tsubaki is not without some childlike traits. Having committed herself so much to her training, she is fascinated by the more modern cuisines of the world, showing a special enjoyment for fries. At the same time, wanting to maintain her poise, Tsubaki prefers to keep her enjoyment of such things secret. Appearance Tsubaki is a young girl of short stature. She has large purple eyes and eyebrows. She is fair-skinned with straight brown hair reaching her lower back with cropped bangs, apart from chin-length strands that frame the sides of her face. She keeps her hair in a high-ponytail secured by a headpiece with two purple flower-like beads. She dresses in a traditional samurai attire, consisting of a white robe with purple lining on the colour and sleeves, a turtle-neck undershirt, shin-length purple pants, black legging and socks, and straw-sandals. She also wears black arm guards that cover her forearms. Secured regularly at her hip is a katana with a black cloth, hilt, and scabbard with the hilt shaped like two opposite-pointing arrows. While travelling, she wears a traditional umbrella-shaped bamboo hat and a purple cloak. Abilities Trained personally by the general of the Land of Iron, Tsubaki is a very skilled warrior. Despite her young age, she was easily able to defeat two wanted criminals in the Bingo Books. Physical Prowess Tsubaki is an expertly trained swordswoman, able to defend herself with just the scabbard of her katana. With her actual blade, she excels at quickdraw techniques, able to take down opponents with a single strike. For group enemies, she can channel her chakra into it, able to produce a powerful tornado to repel all around her. She is also very agile, skilfully able to jump from rooftop to rooftop. New Era When Sumire Kakei of Konohagakure was transferred to the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, this left her genin team of Team 15 shorthanded. The Seventh Hokage contacted the Land of Iron, asking them to send a replacement for the team as way to close the gap between samurai and shinobi. Tsubaki was selected. Upon arriving in Konohagakure, she was quickly displeased by the apparent lack of disciple the village had. She soon met her new team, consisting of Hanabi Hyūga, Wasabi Izuno, and Namida Suzumeno. Tsubaki made no attempt to connect with her new team, believing it would only impair her own abilities. Later, by chance Wasabi and Namida stumbled upon a wanted criminal. Tsubaki quickly caught up to her new team-mates, impressed by their devotion to protecting their allies. Seeing the shinobi world in a new light, Tsubaki was determined to help the two genin and quickly defeated the criminals. Afterwards, Tsubaki met Sumire, who voiced her approval in Tsubaki as being her replacement, much to her appreciation. Trivia * is the name of the Japanese camellia. pt-br:Tsubaki Kurogane